1. Technical Field
This disclosure relates to an antenna apparatus for a portable terminal.
2. Description of the Related Art
At present, owing to the growth of the electronic communication industry, portable terminals such as mobile communication terminals (e.g., smart phones and cell phones), electronic schedulers, personal complex terminals and the like are becoming a necessity to modern society and an important means of delivery of rapidly changing information.
In recent years, the portable terminals are mesmerizing users by providing various multimedia functions and growing miniaturized for ease of portability. However, there is a difficulty in constructing various elements in a limited space of the portable terminal. Generally, the portable terminal includes an antenna for wireless communication. Recently, portable terminals have been developed with convenient built-in antennas which help to miniaturize the portable terminal. It is desirable that the built-in antenna meets predetermined performance metrics at a corresponding communication service band. But, in recent years, the portable terminal is increasingly making use of a metal member for enhancing aesthetics and reinforcing hardness. The metal member, however, is a cause of deteriorating the performance of the built-in antenna. Thus a need exists for ameliorating this problem.